life on a boat
by redprototype150
Summary: my idea for the ending of the movie. when Alice and Claire with Chris red field saving Kmart for the dangerous t-virus. reviews would be amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Life on a boat

It's funny I never thought I would be saved when umbrella captured me. I was surprised to wake up to the sound of an alarm going off, opening my eyes I saw several blurs running past me ghastly making me close my eyes.

Opening to see fog on a piece of glass in front of me, bringing my hands up I winced as I felt pain in my wrists, glancing down I see loads of tubes, wires and needles in my arms and hands making me gasp in shock and fear.

Holding my hands up as I look closer before figuring out I was in a glass tube container, pressing my hand against the cold, feeling the freezing warming up making me breathe out in raging breaths.

Shaking as I look down at my body where I see more wires and tubes plus needles making me cry out in panic, before seeing someone look at me from the other side. They had red hair with an army hat on their head. _**I think I seen her before but where**_

Widening my eyes in confusion, watching them press buttons on the other side of the glass.

Next thing the glass slides open causing me to fall forward, expecting to hit the floor but surprise caught in strong warm arms helping me out of the glass container.

Feeling another pair of soft hands carefully pulling my feet out of the bottom before laying me down on the floor. Getting pushed into a woman's chest as she held me in her arms on the floor.

_**I was so confused. What the hell**_

'Is she ok? Looking up to see a dark short haired woman standing with knifes all over her in a belt and also another man with short black hair bending down and looking at the wires/needles in my skin. _**Ok what the hell is going on here why is there two hot woman capturing me or freeing me**_

'Yeah she's just got wires in her skin' he said in a firm voice before softy brushing his hand over one of the wires making me hiss in pain at the contact.

Soon as I hissed they all stared at me in surprise.

'What the hell did they do' I hear the other red hair woman say before tucking her chin in my shoulder blades making me look around in confusion. _**Ok way to close oh my god don't think dirty thoughts don't think dirty thoughts but she's so warm and comfortable**_.

'I don't know all I know they have been testing the t-virus' the black haired woman replied making me freeze in fear. _**Yep I guessing she's a badass with all of her knives and guns I swear her knifes, I think I seen them before but where?**_

'They must hurt' the man said quietly while the other two looked at me_. __**Yeah he's not as hot as the red haired chick.**_

'Here pull them out' looking up to see the dark haired woman pass the guy a pair of bolt cutters making me jump and try to get away before I got grabbed and pulled back into the other woman's chest making me grunt in frustration.

'Fucking hell' I muttered in anger but they ignored me.

'What but you saw how loud she reacted when he touched one!' the woman behind me yelled in my ear making me hold my hands up over them in pain. _**Fuck she has some lungs on her!**_

'Claire we don't have a choice' the other woman said to her calmly. _**Claire so that's her name oh cute wait no hell no gross.**_

'She's right we don't have much time' the guy said before I felt Claire tightening her hold on me making it impossible to escape. _**Hell no**_

Watching them grip all of the wires in one big pile and ripping them out as I saw blood coming out making me cry in anxiety.

'Noooo! God ahhhh no stop stops please don't!'I yelled in panic as I saw blood and another substances coming out of my body making me shake in fear and anxiety

'Close your eyes its better not to watch Kmart' hearing the other woman whisper in my ear making me calm down and trusting her judgement quickly shutting my eyes closed.

After closing my eyes I only felt a lot of pain but didn't think about it before I felt much lighter my body.

'You can open your eyes now' Claire whispered in my ear, slowly opening my eyes I see the guy throwing the wires and needles with the tubes back into the glass container with blood on his hands and more sticky stuff.

'Ok let's go'! The dark haired lady said as the guy turned around and held his hand out for me, deciding to go with them since they helped me out of that thing.

Gasping his hand he lifted me help before my legs rolled making me yelp before he caught me in mid air making me take a deep breath in relief.

Turning my head I see Claire getting up and nodding before walking up to Alice.

'She won't be able to walk because she hasn't used her legs for awhile' Rolling my eyes at her since we already found that out. Really how you're that slow and retarded.

'Don't roll your eyes at me Kmart'

Gasping in shock she knew I rolled my eyes but she had her back to me._** How the he—ll**_

'Yes I have eyes in the back of my head' she continued making me grunt softy.

Watching her turn around with a big smirk and giving me a wink

Hearing the guy chuckle in my arms while I could see Claire smiling on a side view.

'Ok we just need to get past the watch tower and go down the sewer and head north to the hummer' the dark haired woman said making me shrug my shoulders since I can't do anything in these guys' arms.

'And I'll just sit here and do nothing' I blurted out depression trying to be a smartass.

'Yes you will' frowning before seeing Claire turn around and giving me a smile making me duck my head down as I felt myself starting to blush deeply.

Walking through some big doors and seeing the big tower the woman was talking about before turning down some steps and walking into a sewer hole and placing the lid back on.

Seeing rats run the other way, I started to feel the guy drop his arms a bit making me frown.

'I think we should change people to carry Kmart' hearing the guy say that made me groan as I just wanted to walk.

'Yeah hear that now that's why I'm going to walk' I told them in annoyce.

'Claire can carry you the rest of the way Kmart your not walking you won't be able to feel your legs for about 12 hours so just shut up' the dark haired woman in front of me said to me making me gasp at her telling me to shut up.

Alice!' don't tell Kmart to shut up I'm surprised she's even talking and I think we should be grateful' Claire yelled at her in with aggressive anger.

Watching Claire turn around and walk over to me in the guy's arms, she held her arms out like she was going to hold a baby it only made me laugh.

Feeling her hands grip me in my under arms making me gasp out to her, putting my arms around her neck and wrapping my legs around her whist.

I felt her snake her arms from under me placing them on my bum making me suppress a giggle escaping my mouth.

Hearing the guy let out a low grunt and taking a deep breath.

'Damn Kmart your not so light as I thought you would be' he told me making me laugh in amusement at him since he was man and he couldn't even handle holding me.

'So your name is Alice wow it suits you since you're a bitch' I told her with rudeness, getting back at her for telling me to shut up.

'KMART!' Claire shouted at me with shock while I felt her tightening her arms around me making me tense.

'What? I asked in confusion that I did something to make her shout so loud.

'Don't swear and say sorry to Alice right now' Claire told me making me only grunt in amusement her trying to control me.

'Do it!' She yelled before shaking me to death.

'Ok I'm sorry Alice' I said to the dark haired lady.

'It's ok I heard her whisper just loud enough for me to hear.

'Finally we are near the hummer' I heard the guy say in hope.

'Yes we better hurry before they send a surprise party after us' Alice told the guy.

Getting blinded by the bright sunlight burning my eyes I had no choice but to close them.

'Put Kmart in the backseat ill fix her wounds while Chris can sit in the front with you' Alice ordered Claire as I remained with my eyes close its too bright fucking hell.

_**Oh that's he's name hang on Chris wait that's Claire's brother and Claire is my oh wow I'm starting to remember **_

I heard a can door open and felt Claire bend down before I felt leather under me, pushing me over the seat.

Opening my eyes I glace at Claire watching her face as she puts my seatbelt on for me.

'I ca-n do—that my-self you know' I stuttered out to her cursing my stupid brain.

She just laughed and pinched my cheek before shutting the door softly

Turning my head as I watched Alice jump in beside me and closing the door and turning my head I see Chris sitting in the passages seat.

Looking at Claire in the front seat starting up the yellow hummer.

'Thought I would never miss this amazing yellow hummer and you guys' I said out loud watching Claire's facial expression.

Next thing I felt the car being slammed on the breaks so fast I hit my head from the sudden stop.

Seeing Claire snap her head around to fast I was surprise she didn't break her neck, looking at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

'You remember Kmart!' She yelled with excitement and hope.

'of cause I do how could I ever forget you always craving a smoke and whining about it' I told her softly before I hissed and glanced down to see Alice holding a bandage around my left arm, wrapping the whole thing up.

She just chuckled while a tear fell down from her red cheek.

'I thought you would never remember me' she explained to me with a low voice.

'No that can never happen, I could never forget you Claire' I told her with honestly and truthly.


	2. Chapter 2

Car drive with memories

I was sleeping in the back of the hummer when I last woke up from escaping the umbrella base with Claire and Chris Redfield with Alice.

After a few minutes in the back seat of the yellow hummer, I fell asleep to watching Claire crying silently in the driver's seat and feeling Alice bandage me up.

Me being in a freezer container I thought I wouldn't go to sleep for the last few days but as soon as we drove off, I felt completely exhausted from all of the talking and running since I didn't walk, it didn't make sense.

I slowly woke to hitting my head painfully on the side door before feeling the car drive over a big hole in the hole, making my head bounce up and down in one whole movement.

'Ahhhh fuck!'I yelled in alarm at the painful bruise I started to feel. Lifting my head up and opening my eyes, pressing my hand to the side of my head where it hit the door head on.

'Kmart don't swear' hearing the voice I knew who it came from.

'Fucking hummer' I muttered quietly so the Claire didn't hear me swear.

'Here let me see' I heard Alice say beside me before I feel her cold chill hands turning my head, my eyes looking at her black jet hair, I hissed when she pressed her thumb on my bruise.

'It's only a bruise but you will live' she smirked when I frowned at her.

'How long til I can get out and walk like a human' I asked nicely as possible since I was numb from the whist down.

'Soon k just a few more miles and we will be on the Arcadia' Claire explained to me before taking a deep breath.

'I see you're stopped crying now that's a surprise' I whispered softly so she didn't hear it but she turned around and give me a cold stare making me freeze. Shit she heard it

'Of because I was crying Kmart I was bloody hurt when I didn't remember where they took you' Claire yelled with tears beginning to water down her cheeks and quickly turned around to watch the road.

Dropping my head down at my stupid comebacks now I know I upset Claire again, looking down my body I noticed my arms, hands and feet, legs were covered in bandage.

You fixed me up?'I ask uncertainly since I don't know if she undressed me or anything.

'Oh yes I did but not your chest or back because Claire said she knew you wouldn't like that so she insisted that she will do it when we board the arcadia' Alice said to me nodding her head in slow motion.

'Yeah thanks I err appreciate it Alice' I told her kindly for her manners.

'I really missed our late night talks when I couldn't go to sleep' I confessed truthfully

When you always give me food even when I didn't want it' looking up to watch Claire's expression seeing it change from sad it turned to a happy smile and sparking eyes.

'These memories are all I have and I am really glad I was with you Claire cause I really loved it when we were on the road in this same hummer, I would draw endlessly while you smoked a cigarette' I told her with my whole heart.

She switched her eyes to the review mirror with glass green eyes with a proud smile on her face.

'So do I Kmart I missed you' she told me with a shakily voice.

'I missed you too Claire bear' I replied cheekily with a smirk.

'Look we're here' Chris said making me realise we aren't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Life on a boat

After we finished getting my gear and stuff on the boat while following Claire to show me to my bed chambers on this big boat.

Chris went to go get a drink and Alice disappeared to head to the control room to talk to the captain.

We walked onto the main deck and past a few rooms with people in them talking, walking up the stairs.

Claire stopped in front of a door to the right, opening it and mentioning me to go in first making me blush at her kind manners.

Walking through the door way and into the double bed room with a bathroom and a small bar fringe in the corner with a plasma TV on a TV cabinet with remote control.

Jumping at the sound of a door being shut and turning around to see Claire in front of the door before giving me a brief smile.

'Ok so you got a bathroom, bed and we get food down at the kitchen' she explained to me nodding her head in silence since I was a little uneasily around her.

'Where's the other bed' I asked softly before clearing my throat from dryness.

'What other bed, this is the only bed' she told me with a smile before giving me a cold stare.

'Well I want to sleep in my own bed' I explained to her calmly giving worried that I had to share a bed with her, I would piss myself at her in her PJS

'Well I guess we just have to bunk together Kmart' she told me giving me a weird look like she was surprised at my objection.

'No!'I yelled out louder then I needed to making Claire tilt her head at me with a raised eyebrow at my words.

'Why not it's not like I snore or smell'? She said softy chuckling looking at the ground awkwardly.

'Yeah it's not that it's just I want my own bed' I tried to explain it to her without making it look like a lie.

'Kmart I'm not letting you out of my sight' she said in a strait voice going into full mother mode.

'Claire I'm not sleeping in a bed with you' I told her looking up to watch her expression to change.

'Why not we have slept in the hummer before lots of times what's the difference in here?! She yelled very confused at my sudden change of mood.

'It was the hummer, I slept in the backseat while you slept in the front but we never slept in the same bed Claire!'I yelled frustrated about her making it more embarrassing then it has to be.

All she could do was just stare at me in complete silence making me bit my lip in fear.

'Yeah whatever just make yourself a bed on the floor' she told me with a cold voice. But before I could say anything.

'Claire your turn to watch guard in the control room' Chris shouted while opening the door and freezing at seeing Claire and me staring at each other.

'Ok thanks Chris' she thanked her brother without another word to me, she turned around and walked outside.

'Don't leave this room' all was she left and shut the door before walking away with her brother making me drop my head down in boredom.

Throwing my bag over near the double bed and gasping my massager bag, unzipping it and pulling out my drawing book and pencil case. Quickly grabbing my iPod I turn it on.

Walking over to the bed and lying down on it, I open my book and start to draw peacefully.

I started to draw a name I made up, red prototype150 and colouring the red in with dark red and the other words black.

I spend the next hour or so drawing, after I finished my first drawing I moved on to draw my favourite dirt bike and the third drawing I drew a creature with wings.

Getting bored of drawing and staying in this room I closed my book and placed it on the bedside table and walking over to the front door, opening it and walking out of the room.

First thing I felt was the fresh chilly cold air against my skin making me close my eyes at the wonderful sun on my face.

Walking up another level of stairs I get to the top deck. Seeing Alice and Chris come my way I quickly run up to the side of the wall gasp the pipe and climb up over the little door way before stopping dead still on top of it.

'What?' Chris said confused.

'Did you hear that'? Alice asked in whisper looking around

'Hear what' Chris said even more confused.

'Nothing its nothing' Alice muttered annoyed

Hearing them walk away I jump from the other side and rolling into a barrel roll before standing up and walking up to the other end of the deck. Reaching the end of it I stand over the pole.

I just stood there watching the sea crash waves over and over trying to dunk the ship but it wasn't working by the looks of it.

I spend the next half an hour watching the sea and enjoying the warm sun on my face, looking up I see the afternoon sunset seeing how far the sun was to go down I knew it was near dinner time.

Walking away from the railing I headed back the way I came, stepping down the stairs I turned left and walked until I came to a sign pointing where the kitchen was.

Turning right into a corridor I started to smell food. Speeding towards the smell I enter a big dinner room with people in it, sitting and eating, laughing and smiling.

Seeing the big line up I walk over to one of the empty tables and sit down on one of the chairs, taking a deep breath.

Looking over and trying to see what the food was and see it was roast and soup. Pulling my lips up in disgust at the horrible food I hate.

Standing up I walk over through the loud big crowd and get to the other side. Walking through the glass doors and back into the main deck I turn left and make my way back to my room.

Not watching where I was going because I was looking at the floor.

Bumping into someone and tensing from the hard contact,

'Fuck' I swore out loud in pain at the shock it sent to my stomach making me hold my side.

'Oh sorry Kmart are you ok?' I look up to see Chris watching me with worry.

'Claire' I blurted out in a rush.

'Oh yes she's in the control room, I'm just heading there' he told with a strong voice.

Shaking my head and walking around him with my head down I quickly speed walk to the room, reaching the room I swing open the door and step inside before slamming the door shut hard.

Walking over to my bed I collapse on it, totally forgetting about shareing a bed with Claire and not changing into my pjs.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sleeping peacefully when I slowly woke up to feel someone who has nice soft warm hands taking off my shoes and socks.

Quickly turning around to see Claire stopping at my sudden movement looking at me with alarm.

'What are you doing Claire?' I asked her blinking my eyes to stay open.

'Undressing you out of your clothes' she told me with a smile.

'Umm that's fine you don't have to do that' I kindly told her with a small smile before I felt myself blush.

'Kmart its nothing I haven't seen before, we are both woman so we have the same body's' she carefully explained to me softly.

Feeling my face get very hot knowing I was deeply blushing in front of her.

'Please don't I can do it myself' I told her kindest way since she was about to take my pants off.

Quickly jumping off the bed and speed walking to the bathroom before she could question me.

Closing the door and taking off my pants, putting on some boxers and a singlet before sitting down not wanting to sleep in the same bed. If she knew.

Kicking myself and opening the door to see Claire hop under the covers of the bed watching me.

'Well are you coming in or you just gonna stand there all night?'

'Think I'll stand here all night' I muttered to her quietly.

'Alright suit yourself' she said before turning over and going to sleep.

I stood there for about 5 minutes watching her sleeping before I felt creepy so I laid down on the floor, closing my eyes and dreaming about good things.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but I slowly awoke to being picked up in strong arms and walking over to the bed, placing me in and tucking me in before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

'It's too cold to sleep on the floor Kmart' Claire whispered in my ear quietly.

'Claire you don't understand' I tiredly choked out before passing out in a deep slumber.

'Shh kmart' she softly said before stoking my hair softly making me relax.

Falling asleep in her arms wrapped around my body, stopping me from escaping her.

Feeling her nuzzle her face in my neck lovingly making me cough to cover up the moan uprising.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I slowly open my eyes to feel very wet in my boxers and not just my boxers the bed sheet.

Glancing over to see Claire still sleeping before looking down and noticing the light dark substance on the bed sheets under me making me close my eyes in embarrassment.

'Shit' I muttered quietly to myself before hopping out carefully not to wake up Claire since it would be embarrassing for her to find out I still wet the bed at my age.

Slowly gripping the sheets and pulling carefully before I grabbed the sheets and speed walked over to the door, closing it quietly behind me and running to the laundry room up ahead.

Reaching the room without being sighted by anymore and putting them in the washing machine before turning it on and standing there in silence.

Before I realised I took the only bed sheets and Claire will wake up and asked what happened to them, god what do I do?

Quickly grabbing new ones and exiting the room before running into a rock hard chest making me fall back in surprise before looking up and seeing its Chris who has an eyebrow raised at me.

Oh no

'Kmart sorry didn't see you what you doing up this late' he asked me looking down at my hands where I was holding the new bed sheets, glancing back up to my face with confusion.

'Landry' I muttered to him with a weak smile which he just nodded at me.

Quickly walking away not waiting for a reply and running back down to my room where Claire was still sleeping and will wake soon.

Reaching the bedroom door and walking in quietly before hopping back in and throwing the sheets under the covers making Claire swift beside me and cuddle into my body for warmth.

Quickly falling asleep with Claire not worrying about the bed anymore.


End file.
